


Happy Little Accidents (Trees Optional)

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Puppies, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puppy. Of <em>course</em> Sauli's "big mistake" was something like this—getting a tiny, adorable creature that still looked more like a ball of floppy-eared black fuzz than an actual dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Accidents (Trees Optional)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**cottoncandy_bingo** wild card square, using the prompt _Pets_.
> 
> This is pure, insubstantial, toothache-inducing fluff with pretty much no literary merit whatsoever, tbh—just two qt boyfronds and a puppy. :3333
> 
> Blame watching Bob Ross's _The Joy of Painting_ with my grandmother when I was a bb—and occasionally _still_ watching it—for the title. Happy little accidents and happy little trees are awesome.  <3

The message from Sauli said, _Made a big mistake. Sorry. :(_

If Sauli wanted to scare the shit out of him, that text certainly got the job done. "Big mistake." _What_ big mistake? Everything had seemed fine when they'd chatted on the phone that morning. Even at such an early hour, and after plenty of calls during the weeks Adam was away, Sauli had still been overjoyed about talking to Adam before Adam boarded the plane, and he quickly had Adam laughing until it hurt, as usual. Adam couldn't stop smiling after, and his excitement about being at home again had kept growing as his flight got closer and closer. He'd get to hold Sauli again, get to kiss him and touch him and fuck him and love him—all things that would never get old.

He was the luckiest person in the world—or felt like he was, at least.

But his excitement had turned to dread as soon as he'd gotten into the cab and read the text. He'd sent several messages after, and called Sauli's phone, hoping for an answer, spinning terrible scenarios in his head as he got no response. He trusted Sauli too much to expect anything that would end their relationship, but even that failed to reassure him. Hell, the idea of a "big mistake" that _wasn't_ a relationship-crushing blow terrified him even more—what if Sauli had gotten sick or had been injured, or worse?

"Answer me," Adam had muttered under his breath. "Come on..."

Finally, Sauli sent him another message, saying, _I am fine. Busy. Distracted._

 _Busy with what???_ Adam sent back, and groaned when Sauli replied with, _You will see. Love you. :)_

Too tired for a mystery, Adam pushed aside the nagging curiosity and concern when he stepped up to the door of their house, lugging his heavy bag behind him. He'd been awake for far too long, and hadn't had nearly enough caffeine, but Sauli's text had given him enough of a jolt to keep moving. Big mistake—possibly something truly bad, though the emoticon made it seem less serious. He needed to get inside, in case things got worse.

He dug in his pocket for his keys, and they promptly fell from his shaking hand. "Fuck!"

Fretting would help no one. When he'd retrieved his keys from the ground, he forced himself to stop thinking and take a deep breath. Though that failed to calm his nerves completely, it did help, and he unlocked the door and stepped inside the house, bracing himself for whatever might come next.

He still wasn't expecting it.

"What the _fuck?_ "

 _It_ was a black blur hurtling down the hallway, growling and yapping at Adam with a ridiculous voice. As soon as he spoke, the furball stopped. Its paws didn't get the message, and it skidded across the floor and landed in a dazed and adorable heap at Adam's feet.

"Sauli!" Adam shouted. "I found your _little_ mistake!

Then, Adam looked down at it, smiling in amused disbelief, and with wide, terrified eyes, the puppy stared back.

"Hi." Adam waved at the puppy, and it stepped backward, growling softly, even though it seemed too afraid of him to be dangerous. "Um, this is kind of my house, too. You can stop growling at me. I belong here."

It took another step back, and Adam couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, God, you're cute." He resisted the urge to squeal like an excited idiot over it—no, _she_ , he guessed, spotting the rhinestone-studded lavender collar hanging around her neck—not wanting to frighten her. "Oh my _God_."

A puppy. Of _course_ Sauli's "big mistake" was something like this—getting a tiny, adorable creature that still looked more like a ball of floppy-eared black fuzz than an actual dog.

Moving slowly, Adam lowered his bag to the floor, and sank down to his knees. "Hey there, sweetie," he said, and held out a hand, offering to let her sniff. "What are you doing here, huh?"

Footsteps hurried down the hall, and Sauli rushed in, saying, "I am so sorry!"

Adam eyed the wet paw prints covering Sauli's shirt, and stifled a giggle. "You got a puppy?"

"I do not know what I was thinking." The puppy fled, seeking refuge behind Sauli's legs, and Sauli gave him a helpless look. "I know we said no pets yet—I do not know how it happened!"

"So, the dog just magically appeared, then?" Adam teased, failing to hide his amusement.

"Yes! Like that!" Sauli snapped his fingers. "I did not want a dog. I did not plan to get one! But I was on the computer, and...I only wanted to _look_. And I saw her, and she was so sad." Sauli reached for the puppy, and she went to him eagerly and let him pick her up and hold her. "She needed a family. And then I was signing papers, and buying a little bed and a little collar and a little bowl for her food that says 'Princess,' and..."

"And you 'accidentally' ended up with a dog." Adam laughed. "She really is cute, though."

"I could not resist her sad little face." Sauli smiled fondly at her and giggled when she licked his nose, and the pure joy on Sauli's face as he looked at her made Adam's decision. Even if the dog never warmed up to Adam, they were keeping her. "And now she is not so sad." He carried her over to Adam, and got down on his knees. "Little girl, meet Adam, who may be your other father if he says I may keep you. Adam, this is Emma."

Sauli held the puppy out toward Adam, and Adam's face broke into a grin. "Aww! Hi, Emma!" Emma stared at him like he was an alien, and then she buried her face against Sauli's chest, trembling.

Adam couldn't decide which was cuter—the timid puppy, or the huge smile on Sauli's face.

"Her old family named her, but I did not know if we would keep her, so I did not change it. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She really is." Adam reached out to pet her, hoping she wouldn't bite. Instead, she tried to bury herself even deeper in the crook of Sauli's arm. Adam laughed again, and stroked her warm, soft fur. "Emma's an okay name." He wasn't sure he would've chosen it himself, but she was probably already used to being called "Emma," so he said, "We'll keep it."

"Keep?" Sauli looked surprised. "You are not angry?"

"No way." Adam leaned in closer, unable to look away from the fluffy bundle trying so hard to hide in Sauli's arms. How could he be angry over something that looked like that, so small and so scared? And she was _whimpering_ , too, her tiny little cries muffled by Sauli's embrace. "She's _so_ cute. How old is she?"

"Seven months old, they said—a little girl wanted her for her birthday and promised to take care of her, but did not want the responsibility, so..."

"They got rid of her. Aww." Adam frowned, and scratched her behind the ears. "Poor baby."

Responsibility. Right. _That_ was the part he needed to stop forgetting. A dog was a huge commitment. He was so busy, and they were both always traveling, and both of them had already said they weren't ready for a pet...

Except, now that they had one, he thought maybe they _were_ ready. Surely they could make it work somehow. They'd defied the odds already just by staying together, and he couldn't see _that_ changing anytime soon. And other busy musicians had dogs, even some without wonderful partners like Sauli, who would undoubtedly take good care of the puppy when Adam was away.

Yeah, they could handle this.

"Everything's been taken care of, right—she's had her shots and everything?" Adam asked.

"Yes. She has been vaccinated, and she has been—fuck, what was the word? She cannot have puppies anymore?"

"Fixed," Adam said. "Or...God, I never can remember if it's 'spayed' or 'neutered'—spayed, I think?"

"Spayed! Yes, that was the word they used." Sauli sat down on the floor, crossing his legs, and Adam sat beside him, resting his chin on Sauli's shoulder. "She is healthy, and she is happy."

"And she doesn't like me." Just as he said it, Emma finally looked up at him. "Hi there," he said to her, speaking softly, and either his tone or her beloved Sauli's acceptance of Adam—and Sauli's continued safety in tall, freaky Adam's presence—must have won her heart. Emma affectionately nipped one of Adam's fingers, then licked it with her little pink tongue. "Emma, sweetie, I'm Adam, not a chew toy," he said, as she gnawed on his fingers, but he made no effort to pull away, even though he probably should have. "We are so, so fucked, aren't we?"

Sauli sounded surprised. "We _are_ keeping her, then? You are sure?" he asked, and sounded so much like a stunned child that Adam couldn't help but laugh. "You work so much! I thought you might not want—"

"We can't let her get dumped _twice_." Carefully, so she wouldn't get spooked again, Adam removed his fingers from her mouth, and he reached under her chin and gently scratched her chest. "That would be _mean_." And, _finally_ , he'd found the way to win her heart. She pushed her chest against him, seeking more scratches. Adam gleefully obliged. "You like that, sweetie?" She started shaking one of her legs in in blissful happiness, and Adam laughed. "Yes you do," Adam said to her, like he was talking to a baby. "You really like that, don't you?" Then, to Sauli, he said, "Think she'll let me hold her now—ooh, wait, hang on."

Adam grabbed his phone from his pocket, and got ready to take a picture. "Hold her up, and smile big. Sauli did as Adam said, grinning at the puppy as he held her up and made sure Adam got a good shot of her face. Before she could get restless, Adam took the picture, and he tweeted it, along with the words, _Came back to BIG surprise!!!! Emma! Followed Sauli home. Lol. ;)_ Then, he showed Sauli the tweet, and as the flood of replies calling her cute began pouring in, he said, "There. Now we _have_ to keep her."

"You are _crazy_ ," Sauli said, with a grin.

Adam shrugged a shoulder, and put his phone away. "Hey, you're the one who got her," he retorted, and reached for the puppy. Though she still looked a bit apprehensive, she let Adam take her into his arms without growling, and Adam kissed her soft head. "She's so tiny," he said, marveling at how light she was, and he carefully hugged her to his chest. "She always this calm?"

" _No_." Sauli laughed. "She loves to play...and to cry when I try to leave her in her bed while I try to sleep. So..." Sauli lowered his voice, like he was confessing a secret. "I have not been making her sleep in her bed."

Adam gasped in feigned horror. "No! She's been sleeping in _our_ bed?" When Sauli nodded, face serious, Adam laughed. "That's just...I don't even know. That's too cute."

"All of the books said not to, but..."

"But we're gonna spoil her completely fucking rotten and suck at disciplining her?"

"Yes. We are going to be terrible, terrible dog owners." Sauli leaned over and kissed Adam's lips. "You are definitely not angry, then?"

"No!" Adam looked down at her and smiled. "I wasn't _expecting_ this, and I kinda would've appreciated a little warning that wasn't _scary as fuck_ —big mistake? What the hell? I thought I was gonna come in and find you'd been hurt really bad, or did something a _lot_ more serious than bringing home a puppy?"

Sauli ducked his head. "I panicked when you were coming home, since we had not talked about it. And then she made me spill my coffee all over the kitchen, and made an even bigger mess when I tried to clean up..." Sauli pulled Adam into a one-armed hug and kissed his cheek, then rested his head on Adam's shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Adam set Emma in his lap, and wrapped an arm around Sauli. "She really _is_ the 'big mistake' you were talking about, though, right? You're not hurt or anything? I'm not gonna find any nasty surprises when I look around the house or get you naked or anything? No bloodstains, no stitches, no dead bodies..."

"I have been scratched." Sauli laughed and tugged the collar of his shirt aside, revealing thin, red marks streaked down one shoulder. "While she was climbing all over me. And she accidentally broke the skin when we were playing." He showed Adam a tiny wound on his thumb, barely visible. "But I am okay. I promise."

Adam breathed a mental sigh of relief, while Emma climbed over his leg and settled in Sauli's lap, looking far more content there than she'd been with Adam. "I don't think she likes me very much," Adam said, and laughed. "Am I _that_ scary-looking right now?" He hadn't seen his reflection lately, but looking horrible was entirely possible, especially after spending so much time traveling. "'Cause dogs usually like me."

"You do not look scary to me. Beautiful, but not scary." Sauli chuckled. "But she is a baby. You are a giant, weird-shaped creature to her. But I think she will get used to you."

"Yeah?" Adam reached down to pet her, and she caught his finger in his mouth again instead. "Hey!" He laughed, but he once again let her pretend he was her chew toy, hoping that would make up for how much he'd frightened her. "I kinda _need_ my fingers." Sauli snickered, and Adam glanced over at him. "You're thinking something dirty, aren't you?"

"You just got home, I have not seen you for a while, and I know what your fingers can do." Then, Sauli heaved a dramatic sigh. "But we have a puppy now. I do not think we can—"

"Ow!" One of Emma's sharp little teeth caught Adam's finger, and he yanked his hand away, and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Bad girl!" he said, around his slightly injured finger. "No biting!" The stinging didn't last, and as soon as his hand was back within reach, she licked his finger and began chewing it again. He probably should have scolded her properly, but he allowed her to keep going instead. She could get away with misbehaving for a little while longer. "We're gonna really suck at this dog parents thing, aren't we?" Adam said, with a laugh.

"But we will have fun!" Sauli grinned, and Adam grinned back.

"Definitely!" Then, he scratched behind Emma's ears, and said, "Now, tell me _all_ about her."


End file.
